Iron Moon
by Nemesis Luna
Summary: The final battle changed Usagi. Now, she wasn't crybaby, lazy girl but wise and strong princess she born to be. Usagi wasn't only thing change after battle, something happened no one could predict. Golden crystal didn't return Mamoru, it went someone else. Tony Stark was the new holder of the crystal even no one knew this including Tony's himself. Usagi/Tony! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: The final battle changed Usagi. Now, she wasn't crybaby, lazy girl but wise and strong princess she born to be. Usagi wasn't only thing change after battle, something happened no one could predict. Golden crystal didn't return Mamoru, it went someone else. Tony Stark was the new holder of the crystal even no one knew this including Tony's himself. Usagi/Tony slash!

Warning: slash, Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

Chapter 1

You must be kidding

Usagi Tsukino, a sixteen year old super hero known as sailor moon or princess Serenity was sitting on her bed, looking outside with a deep thought. Her cheerful face wasn't smiling and her ocean blue eyes were so sad even Luna was hesitation to ask her anything. Most people thought that after final battle with Chaos, she would be her normal self-ones again but she couldn't. She couldn't find the cheerful, cry baby, lazy girl in her heart, not after her fought with Galaxia. After seeing what Chaos did for power was an eyes opening for Usagi. She destroyed planets for what so that she could rule the universe. After destroyed everything, there wouldn't be anything to rule. So much people died for nothing. Earth was almost destroyed and Usagi watched all of it. She watched her planet destroyed, her friends' death and how Chaos took control an innocence soul. No, Usagi wasn't the same girl, not anymore. She was changed both physically and mentally.

Usagi looked her hair which was flowing freely in her bed. It wasn't gold anymore but silvery gold now. Her skin was pure white and her eyes deep ocean blue with silver hints in it. She was looking like her past life princess Serenity. Usagi didn't tell anybody but she had remembered her past life fully. Her lessons, her powers and knowledge, she remembered all. Serenity wasn't lazy, she took her lessons seriously and worked hard because she had grown up as knowing her responsibilities unlike Usagi. Serenity had lived her life in a cage, thinking life was white and black but Usagi knew life wasn't white or black, it was grey. Usagi was a fighter, a sailor senshi. Now knowledge of her past life and current life Usagi was change. Now she didn't want to be lazy daydreamer, cry baby girl. She wanted to be just like her mother, a strong women.

Usagi sighed. Ones again she was stuck in deep thoughts, like she needed think more. Usagi looked at moon, it was so beautiful. Full moon was shining in darkness and it was calming her. Took her sadness way. Today hadn't been her day. First she sent off Mamoru. After final battle he had decided to go America again without asking her option. He just said he was going America and he will call her, that's all. He hadn't said anything about Galaxia or how Usagi felt about all of this. One week! One week without talking or seeing her, he had planned everything while she had been trying overcome after effects of final battle. It had hurt. She had watched her friends and his death for God's sake but he hadn't said anything. After sending sailor starlights and their princess Kakyuu, he hadn't talked to her. Mamoru had been her saver, her power, her lover but now she wasn't sure about that too. It was her past life who fell in love with Endymion but neither Usagi was Serenity or Mamoru was Endymion. She was sure about that after her talked with Helios in Elysion today. She went there after she sent off Mamoru because he had called her.

"Are you okay Usagi?" asked Luna while jumping the bed so that she could see Usagi. "You know this time it's different. Mamoru will call you all the time and you know everything is safe now."

So Luna thought she was sad because Mamoru left. In the past she might be but now after talking with Helios, she wasn't sure. Should she talk with Luna or not, she wasn't sure about that too. Luna was her adviser, she deserved to know. "I went Elysion."

"Why?" asked Luna curiously. Helios or Pegasus was the guardian of Elysion, which is the sacred land that protects the planet Earth from within and the place where the Golden Kingdom used to be in the times of the Silver Millennium. After Dead Moon Circus had destroyed, they hadn't seen him again. Until a day later final battle, he had entered Usagi's dream and asked her to see him after Mamoru left.

"Helios wanted to see me!"

"Why Pegasus wished to see you?" Now Luna was suspicious. Even if Mamoru was earth's prince he didn't talk with him other than one time so why he wished to talk moon princess. Usagi closed her eyes and the events played in her mind.

_Usagi teleported herself to Elysion after she watched Mamoru's plane went off. Elysion was beautiful. Flowers and trees were everywhere. She could see little creatures zooming by in the gardens. So peaceful, Usagi could stay here rest of her life without ever bored. While looking around Usagi didn't see someone was coming her side until she heard a male voice. _

"_Welcome Elysion princess!" Helios hadn't changed since last time. He still wore same clothes and his eyes were warm and gentle. _

"_Yes, a princess without a kingdom." That was what Usagi was. A princess without her kingdom and people._

"_You are right Moon kingdom will not rise again but you forget Moon didn't rule only her people, it was ruler of universe. Other kingdoms come for advice. It kept peace and balance in universe. One day you will do this just like your ancestor done princess and the day could came earlier than you thought."_

_Usagi knew this. She had watched her mother attending diplomatic meetings with queens and kings. She had heard all of their problem and tried to solve every one of them. Usagi smiled wistfully, it was her dream to be like her mother. "Thank you!" Helios made her remembered her purpose in life._

_Helios didn't need to ask, he could see behind the words in her eyes. Usagi was feeling lost, it could be seeing in her eyes. "Come, I prepared tea for us."_

_Helios led Usagi the garden of Elysion. The garden was beautiful, there were flowers only grow in this land with earth's power. It made her remember moon kingdom's garden. It was the most beautiful garden in universe. People had come from other planets so they could see it. Humans believed moon was lifeless but with silver crystal moon had been center of life. The table was set near a lake. View was great, there weren't any sound, Usagi couldn't wish a better place. Helios ever gentleman helped Usagi sat then he sat and served her and himself tea and cakes. It was strawberries cake, Usagi's favorite. _

"_Here is so peaceful." _

"_After chaos sealed ones again peace came earth. How much it will remain is another story."_

"_I know!" Even chaos wasn't a problem for them in a long time, there were others who wished to rule earth. Earth was one of the weakest planet in the universe. Humans couldn't protect themselves from other more advanced planets. While Lunar's were peaceful creatures, they had had strongest soldiers in universe for protection of their kingdom._

"_I see, I don't need to warn you always prepare." Usagi smiled. She could understand his worry. In the past they hadn't took their job seriously. Even now only outer senshi were take their job seriously. As a princess inner senshi were her protector but in the battle she had been one fighting. They weren't close their true power. "You look different princess."_

"_Ye, everyone said that. I didn't know a hair change could be so different." Usagi tried to joke while holding her hair, it was shining in the light._

"_You look your past life but I wasn't talking about your look." Usagi's smile vanished. No one realized until now. It seems Helios saw through her. "You look wiser and strong just like a queen."_

_Usagi made a decision after thinking shortly. She hide something from everyone. Maybe it was time to reveal. "I…" Usagi took deep breath. "I remembered my past life wholly. After battle, it came to me like I live through it. Two of my life mend in my mind."_

"_You didn't talk to someone right?" Usagi shook her head. "There is nothing wrong with that. Princess Serenity was your life too. It is your past. Usagi lived a different life so it is normal you don't feel same as your past life."_

"_I don't feel like Serenity. She didn't know real life. She was living in a cage with responsibilities so she thought her freedom was in earth. I think she fall in love with Endymion for this idea. Earth was different, forbidden and faraway just like Endymion. I am different. I had a free life until I became sailor moon. I fought against evil of universe. I watched people's deaths and destruction of planets." Finally Usagi said what she wanted to say after the day she remembered her past out loud. _

"_Are you saying your feelings for Mamoru change?" Helios voice wasn't judging her. He was looking her with soft and understanding eyes. _

"_Yes!" Usagi choked her cry. Finally she said it and it lifted great weight from her shoulder. "Yes, I don't feel same. I still love him but it isn't as strong as used to be. I couldn't tell the others. They all wish to have Crystal Tokyo but I am not sure, I want to live rest of my life with him." and it will be a long life so it wasn't an easy decision._

"_It makes things easy." Usagi was confused, why her feelings for Mamoru made things easy. She thought it made things complicated. "After your fight with Chaos something happened, even I didn't predict."_

"_What happened?" 'Please not something bad, please!' she thought rapidly._

"_It is not bad." if you looked at good side he added in his mind. Usagi relaxed immediately. "After everyone returned life, golden crystal didn't return Mamoru."_

_One… two… three second past until Usagi reacted. "What?" she shouted. _

"_The Earth decided Mamoru wasn't worthy of golden crystal's power so they decided to take from him and gave it somebody else."_

_If it was true then Usagi didn't need to marry Mamoru. Usagi shook of this thoughts. It was serious matter. Now, she understand why Helios waited until Mamoru left. He wouldn't be happy when he heard this. They needed to find new holder or earth would be unprotected. "Do you who he is or where he live?"_

"_Unfortunately no! The new holder wasn't ready right now so I only know he lives in America because of crystal power coming from this area."_

'_What an irony? New holder and ex holder was in same place.' her thought made Usagi laughed. "You said America!"_

Usagi looked Luna, she wasn't talk after she finished her story and it was ten minutes ago. Of course Usagi didn't tell her feelings for Mamoru. She wasn't sure how Luna reach the news so left it for now. Luna was in shock, like everyone she thought Usagi will marry Mamoru and live happily while ruling the earth but now it crushed down. "Do you know why it chose different person?"

Usagi nodded. "Helios said earth find him unworthy because he left Tokyo while he knew earth was in danger. As guardian of earth he has the power of sensing if earth is danger or not. Before Galaxia came, he knew something was wrong but he didn't even tell us the danger and left without second thought so when he return life earth took the golden crystal."

"What are you going to now?" asked Luna.

Usagi couldn't read Luna. "I am thinking going America."

Luna agreed with nodding her head. "You need to find new holder and bring crystal back to Mamoru."

So Luna was still wanted her be with Mamoru. Even knowing he almost caused earth destruction because he hadn't told them earth was in danger so he could go to school. If she knew Luna only suggest this because she thought Usagi was in love with him, she wouldn't be so sad. "You are right. Helios said I have two weeks for that then it wouldn't be possible." She lied. It wasn't Mamoru's first mistake so crystal was lost to him forever but Helios had said 'If you have any doubt in your relationship with Mamoru, go to America in Saturday. You will see something to help your decision.'

"Then we need to tell girls."

"No!" Usagi shouted without thinking first. Luna's eyes opened from shock. "I mean I don't want them worry for nothing while we are in summer vocation."

Luna smiled and Usagi sighed in relief. "You cannot go alone Usagi. What will your parents say?"

Luna was right. Usagi couldn't leave alone but she wasn't going America for searching new holder girls wouldn't understand that, they all loved Mamoru. Then who? Usagi hit her forehead. The answer was easy and she couldn't believe, she didn't think that. Haruka and Michiru! The two of them didn't care Mamoru, they only tolerated him because she loved him. "I will talk Haruka and Michiru."

"It is great idea."

Usagi looked her clock, it wasn't so late to call them. Today was Tuesday, she didn't have time to waste. She took her phone and called Haruka's phone. "Hello!" her voice wasn't coming sleepy so Usagi didn't wake her up.

"Hello Haruka, it is me Usagi." Usagi could hear Haruka was talking with someone mostly Michiru.

"What can I do for you at this hour odango?" she knew something was wrong.

Usagi looked Luna, she couldn't tell them all of it but she knew it wasn't necessary. "I need to go America before Saturday but cannot go alone. I was wondering if you and Michiru come with me?"

Usagi waited until they finished discussion patiently. "We will make everything ready hime, don't think anything else but pack." Usagi didn't wait this answer. She thought they would ask why but they didn't. "Thank you!"

"Everything for you hime! Goodnight!"

Hearing this made Usagi sobbed because she knew Haruka mean it. "Goodnight!" She closed the phone. It was really goodnight.

Morning came early for Usagi but she prided herself waking up early without any help. She was changing and she was happy. When new school year began she wouldn't be a lazy girl anymore. Usagi got ready for the day and went down. Her parents were already eating their breakfast. Shingo was still sleeping so it wasn't hard to believe how shocked her parents felt when they saw her, wake and ready for the day.

"U… Usagi" her mother Ikuko stuttered from shock.

"Yes mother?" Usagi was acting like everything was normal. She sat and began to eat her food slowly. It was another change, she was eating with manners as a princess should.

"You are up early!" her mother was still in shock but she managed to sit beside her husband.

It was good change making them ready for most changes she would do in the future. "I decided change myself. I grew up, it is time I show it." Her parents looked her so much pride in their eyes, Usagi knew she did the right thing. She never thought how her parents feel about her lazy behaviors. They wanted her have a great future. That is why they tried to make her study hard. She promised herself she would work hard. They ate their breakfast silently. Usagi watched her father drank his last tea. It was or never. "Mother, father!" When they gave their attention to her, she continued. "You know Haruka and Michiru! They are going America for two weeks and they wish me to go with them. I thought it would be great for my English."

Her parents shared looks with each other. Usagi bit her lips. If they didn't allow, she couldn't leave. "You can go but you will call us regularly." Usagi screamed joyfully and hugged her parents. She was going America. Her future would be finally clear. She needed pack.

Making everything was easier than Usagi thought. Haruka bought tickets, Michiru helped her get ready for trip and she told them everything Helios said was right decision because they supported her even if she chose break up with Mamoru. Now, they were sitting in their first class seat in the plane. Less than five minutes later they would leave for America. She had said goodbyes her parents in the house and Haruka had brought them the airport, her sport car was in airport garage.

"Are you excited?" asked Michiru.

Usagi looked her with forced smile. "Yes!" it wasn't a lie but she was scared too. Scared of what her future would be, she felt like nothing would be same again.

"Everything will be fine odango, don't worry!"

Usagi leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. The plane took off and she thought 'Haruka was right. She will face it when the time come.' before she went to sleep. She slept, ate and watched movie. She talked Haruka and Michiru some times. They arrived New York Saturday morning. They left plane firstly and waited their bags patiently. Usagi was looking around like child in candy shop. She couldn't wait to wander around. One day later she would have thirteen day for fun.

"Bags are here!" said Haruka and took theirs bags. "Come on, I rent a car."

Of course the car she rented was a sport car. Michiru sighed and Usagi shook her head fondly. It was so like Haruka. They settled in the car. "Where odango?"

"Mamoru's school, Helios said he will be in a cafe shop closed to his school." He entered her dream while she had been sleeping.

Using computer for their route made finding school easy. They traveled silently. All of them were thinking same thing. 'What they will see so that Usagi will make a decision for her relationship in one day.' Finding café wasn't as hard as they thought. They asked some students and they showed them immediately. It seems there were only one popular café shop in this area. Haruka parked her car in front of the shop. Usagi took deep breath and got out of the car. Slowly she walked the café and froze. Just like Helios had said Mamoru was in the café. Usagi could see him clearly thanks to big windows. She heard Haruka cursed and Michiru hugged her from behind but she didn't look them. Her eyes didn't leave Mamoru. He was there, sitting with a blond women, kissing her like his life was depending on it. Her mind finally caught what her eyes were seeing. Mamoru was cheating her. He stopped the kiss and when he rose his head, their eyes met with each other. He was shocked and moved away like his companion was burning him. He got out from his seat and walked their side.

Usagi didn't let herself cry. It wasn't the time. She would let them drop freely when she was alone in her hotel room. Betrayal was unforgivable. Now, she understand how could she decided her relationship with Mamoru in one day. It was over. She wasn't stupid enough to forgive a betrayal like that. She could forgive him Mamoru finally came outside and she looked Mamoru with disgust. "Hello Mamoru! I could see you are having fun in America." Usage said

"Usako what are you doing in here?" He couldn't believe his eyes. Usagi was here and saw everything.

"I come here to see you but now I wanted to end our relationship." Usagi was serious, Mamoru knew that. He never thought Usagi could say this words.

"Usako I am sorry. It was just one time thing." Denying wouldn't make situation better. After all Usagi saw it.

"It doesn't matter Mamoru. It is over." Usagi was calm. With every word her heart felt free.

Mamoru was angry now. He said sorry so they should kiss and make up. Usagi was exaggerate. He was having little fun, it wasn't harmful. "You cannot leave me. I am prince Endymion and your future husband."

So Mamoru loved her because of throne. He wasn't worthy for her time. "Just like you said it is future and future can change. Bye Mamoru!"

Mamoru tried to stop her but Haruka punched him in the face. Mamoru hit the ground hard with force of her punch and blood came from his mouth. Haruka was strog women, more strong then most man. She was furious. Their princess was beautiful inside and outside. He didn't deserve her. "Stay away from our princess or you will regret it."

"I agree with Haruka. You don't deserve our princess" said Michiru, her face was calm but her eyes told everything. İf he came close to Usagi, death would be a relief. "Let's go!"

They settled Haruka's rented car. Usagi wanted to go hotel. She wasn't in the mood for fun right now. She gave herself this one day for cry. She would cry until all her tears are gone. Hotel was great. Their room was master suit. Two rooms, a big bathroom connected with rooms and living room between the rooms. It was too much but they didn't hear anything Usagi said. Usagi entered her room and threw herself over big and soft bed. Before her face hit the pillow, her tears fell. She cried for her dreams, her future with Mamoru. She never thought Mamoru could be unfaithful. She cried all of her heart. She felt two arms grip her body and gently spun her around. Usagi hugged Michiru closely.

Michiru petted Usagi's hair lovingly. "Everthing will be fine. You are strong women Usagi and you said yourself he wasn't holder of golden crystal anymore."

"I know! I just…" Usagi didn't know what to say. Even she didn't know why she was criying so much. Her love for him hadn't been strong but betrayal was hard to overcome.

"You thought you will be happy with him after seeing future right." Usagi nodded. "My power teach me one thing in this life. Future isn't set in stone. It changes with our decisions. You showed us in every battle. You healed people's heart so much they changed to be good. Mamoru lost your love on his own not because your heart change."

Usagi wiped her tears. "Thank you Michiru!"

"Come Haruka ordered food and I know you are hunger!"

Usagi smiled. They really knew her very well. It didn't mean because she decided to eat with manner, her love for food changed especially for desert. "Michiru!"

"Yes!"

"I want to change."

"Then you will change."

Usagi smiled happily. She would be different person both outside and inside when she returned to Tokyo and she knew what she would do for her future. Michiru was violinist because she had been one in her past life. Haruka was good at many sports because she had had best training in her past life. They had remembered their life and used this for their own benefits. She would do the same. Mercury maybe had had great technology, it hadn't been close to Lunar technology. Moon kingdom wouldn't rise again but it didn't mean her history and her technology should. Usagi knew every one of them as it had been her responsibility as future queen. She even had created her own devices back in moon kingdom. She would do this.

"Earth meet the Lunar technology!"

Review would be nice so please!


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: The final battle changed Usagi. Now, she wasn't crybaby, lazy girl but wise and strong princess she born to be. Usagi wasn't only thing change after battle, something happened no one could predict. Golden crystal didn't return Mamoru, it went someone else. Tony Stark was the new holder of the crystal even no one knew this including Tony's himself. Usagi/Tony slash!

Warning: slash, Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

**Chapter 2**

First Meeting and Please Stop Kidding

Tony Stark a thirty two years old billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and genius you could choose which one you wanted to use, Tony wasn't a picky man. If you did not like them there was alcoholic, mass-murder, merchant of death, recently kidnapping victim and insane for closing weapon section. People liked to call him many names, Tony did not care after fourth time they used same one. He had learned in a young age people would call you anything they wished, caring only hurt yourself. Tony's childhood wasn't nice at all. His father was always busy and he never knew if his father loved him or even liked him. Howard Stark was a genius and good businessman but he wasn't a good father at all. Howard always had pushed him to be the best but he never had told him well done. His mother Maria Stark was a gold digger only cared for herself. The only think she ever done for Tony had been unsuccessful prevented Tony from seeing his father's alcoholism. When you had looked at them from outside, Stark family had been the prefect family. The father had been successful businessman, mother had been good house wife who donated funds to finance various charities and finally child who had been inherited his father's brain and would be walking his father's footsteps but inside had been a different story. He hadn't had any friends so Tony grew up alone. He still had had a nanny at the age of fourteen for god's sake because his mother hadn't wished to look after him. Every person only cared his surname and money so he didn't get close to other people. Only their butler had been cared him but at that time it hadn't been enough for Tony so in the end he stopped to care other people. Life had been great while living with this life style until now.

At age twenty-one Tony had become the new CEO and ushered in a new era for his father's legacy, just like people had wished but everything changed after his time in Afghanistan. Tony Stark was not the same person. He changed more then what people thought. Afghanistan was eyes opening experience. Killing innocent people while using his creations which he created for protection of innocent life. He had watched how they used it. How much they had wanted power. He had seen all and it was eyes opening for Tony. His company would never built a weapon again and when Tony found who sold his weapon to terrorist, the person would be wishing death. The memory of Yinsen was still burning in his mind.

_After Yinsen had placed Tony's new 'heart' in place they decided to take a small break with a board game._

_"Good roll." Yinsen complimented Tony on his luck._

_"You still haven't told me where you're from."_

_"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."_

_"Got a family?"_

_"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?" Tony noted Yinsen sadness in his voice. He thought it was because Yinsen missed his family. _

_Tony didn't need to think for an answer. After all it was obvious. "No!"_

"_No? So you are a man who has everything and nothing." _

….

_"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up." said Tony desperately. _

_"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this."_

_"Thank you for saving me." Tony told Yinsen. He was really grateful. _

_"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life."_

Yinsen was right. He was a man who has everything and nothing. He had every person's dream. He was a genius, handsome and rich. He could have everything money could buy. You just name it and he would buy it. Women were crazy about him and eager to sleep with him even they knew it was just a one night thing. Even he had different person in his bed, he was alone in the morning. He never slept while a stranger was in his bed. He needed change his bed, new life new bed. Tony didn't have someone who cared him for himself. Yes he had Pepper, Rhodey and Happy but they had their own life. They were good friends but they never understand him not really. They just tolerated his flaws. He wanted someone who would understand and accept him with his flaws. Someone who would see only Tony not the Tony Stark and love Tony.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. What was he doing? He was sulking again. He was wasting Yinsen's sacrifice. He was sitting in his workshop and wasting the time Yinsen gave him but he did not know what to do. He didn't know where to look so that he could find his dream women. Pepper was a great women but Tony could not see her that way. She was like annoying sister. Where could he find his dream women? He had gone many places, Tony shook his head immediately. He shouldn't think them.

"Sir, I find the information you asked!"

Jarvis voice pulled Tony from his mind. One moment he forgot what he asked from Jarvis. "Open it." Screen was filled with what Jarvis found. There was many files finding what he was looking would be harder than he thought.

It was how Pepper found Tony one hours later. Tony was looking screen and his hands moving like crazy. "Tony what are you doing now?" If he was planning something, Pepper wasn't cleaning after him. She was busy with Tony's responsibilities and that was enough for her.

"Taking your advice. You should be proud!" Tony smiled charmingly. What he said wasn't a lie. After Pepper had changed his old arc reactor, she had said 'Tony are you sure it will keep you alive. I mean maybe you should search alternatives.'

Pepper sighed. She knew Tony would understand differently what she said. He always did. "Tell me what I advise you then I will look if I am proud or not." 'If I am not you would not like it' did not need to be say, Tony could hear it clearly.

"You said I should look alternatives of my arc reactor and I am doing what you said to me."

Pepper groaned. She didn't mean it like that. "Tony when I said look alternatives, I was thinking going a doctor."

"Doctor, why should I need a doctor. I only need a new energy forces but what I find so far is a crap." He knew Jarvis selected them carefully but even then they were trash.

Pepper rub her temples, it seems Tony wouldn't go any hospital so she should do what was right for Tony's life. The arc reactor wasn't tested yet and one wrong thing could kill Tony. "You are looking wrong Tony. Look for Moon Crystal." Tony looked her curiously. "If you want new energy force, just look it."

"Jarvis search moon crystal."

"Yes sir!" After only waiting for two seconds. "I find what you are looking sir."

"Send it up Jarvis."

Tony looked the information Jarvis found. Moon crystal was name of new company. It was at business only one year but it had good profit. The owner was someone called Usagi Serenity Tsukino, twenty two years old Japanese. The company sold technological devices but batteries were different. The company used what they called moon stone as a battery and it created energy itself. You didn't need to charge it at all. Every night it charged itself. It was a great discovery which Tony didn't know. How Tony didn't know? Someone created self-creating energy before him and Tony didn't know it. His brain couldn't grasp it.

"How the fuck I didn't know this?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Because you were leaving with a blond women while she was introducing moon stone."

Really, He didn't remember meeting with Usagi Serenity Tsukino. If she was ugly or old women, it was normal. Tony was curious about this women now. "Jarvis show me a picture of Miss Tsukino."

Ugly and old wouldn't be right description. She was beautiful so beautiful. She had long silvery gold hair and Tony could see it was her naturel color. She had deep blue eyes like ocean or sky with silver hits and she had a body to die for. She was exotically beautiful and Tony couldn't pass a women like that. "Why I was interesting in the blond and not her?" Tony couldn't look away from the picture. He was captive by her. What a stupid man would interested blond women when there was this goodness? It seems the answer was him.

"Because she rejected you!" Pepper was dying to tell this, she even had prepared herself for mocking him to death but he hadn't remembered anything so she couldn't mock him.

Tony's mouth fell from the shock. It couldn't be real. Tony Stark never rejected in his life. "It was good one Pep!"

"I am not joking Tony. She rejected you." Tony shook his head disbelievingly. "Jarvis open the video, I asked you to hide. I knew this day will come." Pepper was smiling like cat got the cream. She couldn't wait to see Tony's reaction. Tony watched the video with unreadably face.

_Tony and Pepper were walking with their drinks or it was only Tony who had a drink. When they come face to face with Usagi. She was wearing a purple dress which hugged her body nicely, her long hair pinned her head. "Hello pretty!" Usagi looked around. "I did not see you before. Are you new here?" with a charming smile. _

"_Yes, I am. Usagi Tsukino but you can call me Serenity." her smile was innocence and friendly._

"_Tony Stark!" He starched his hand and kissed her hand but Usagi didn't act like other women's who openly flirt with him when they heard his name._

"_Nice to meet you!"_

"_Don't you think this party is boring?" Tony couldn't give up not now._

"_It is little bit much but it is my first time so it is funny to me." She was so innocent. _

"_You know we can leave here and have some fun in my house!" There was the hint. _

"_Sorry but I come America for this gathering. Have a nice day!" she said cheerfully without noticing she rejected him and left Tony without second look. Pepper was laughing…_

"Cut the video Jarvis." Tony had seen enough. Video was two minute, he was rejected in two minutes. Tony Stark, the ladies' man was rejected. It wasn't in his vocabulary. She even didn't realize he was flirting with her. How couldn't she realize? His mind denied what he saw, it couldn't be possible right? It was all a joke but the proof was in front of him. He couldn't deny it and he didn't like it one bit. "Go laugh! I know you want to!" Pepper stopped holding her laugh with Tony's word. "Are you done?"

"Yes! What you will do now?" Pepper had laughed enough when it had happened so she could let it go for now but in the future she would be using this.

"I will contact her. The moon stone could help me."

"Good luck! I have to work so bye Tony." Pepper had a meeting with Obadiah Stane and she hated it. After press conference he had changed and it wasn't for the best.

Pepper left workshop but Tony didn't see it all. He was looking her picture again. He didn't know why but he was feeling a pull towards her. "Jarvis find where she lives."

"She is living in Japan sir! Do you want me to call her number?"

"No, make my private jet ready. I am going to Japan." Tony was already living workshop so he could pack a small suitcase. Calling wasn't enough, he wished to see her with his eyes and Tony wasn't a patient type.

"I do not think it is good idea sir. Miss. Potts would not happy when she hears it."

"She will right. It will be good punishment for her. Locked the workshop Jarvis until I come and buy me a new bed." Pepper would be cleaning the mess like always and she deserved it. She had recorded his rejection. He had more important things to do like meeting with this angel.

Usagi was sitting in her office, thinking the passing years. In six year many things had changed. Now, she was owner of her own company. She had done what she had thought in America. One year past and her company was growing. Usagi graduated from Tokyo university for everyone's shock at the age of twenty one and she immediately opened her company with the help of Haruka and Michiru. Usagi's life was good. She was still talking with all her friends and her family was proud of her. All of her friends were busy with their life just like her so she couldn't see them often but knowing they were fine and living theirs dream was enough for her. Ami was studying medicine in German. Rei went to singing career she wasn't recognize but she was working hard. Makoto didn't marry yet but she had opened her dream cake shop. Minako was Japanese new rising idol. They were finally living their dreams and Usagi was really happy for them. They had supported her when she had told them about Mamoru and her decision of breaking up with him. She didn't know what Mamoru was doing. He had called her in the past but she hadn't talked to him. The last she heard he was still in America and Usagi didn't care. Mamoru and she was over for life.

Her company Moon crystal's symbol was point up moon with rose crystal inside. Right now the only product was moon stone and every technological thing functioning with electric and she took special orders. She even had appointment today. The man didn't tell what he wanted but Usagi knew he wasn't Japanese because man's name was Justin Black. Usagi looked her office. It wasn't pink like many people thought. Walls were cream color, her desk was white wood, the two chairs which were in front of her desk were blue and there were photos of many thing Usagi liked. She had fallen in love with this three-storey apartment when she had seen first and bought it immediately. She was using first floor as her office, second floor was where she was making special orders and third floor was her house. She was staying with Luna and she had told Luna about her memories. Luna had immediately begun educated her.

Usagi' thoughts cut by her secretary. "Miss Tsukino your customer is here." said her secretary. She had forgotten knock the door again.

"Bring him in!" Usagi stood up and shook hands with her customer. He was short for a man. He had green eyes and brown hair with whites in it. It was clear the man was in his fifties. "How can I help you?"

"Our anniversary is close and I couldn't find anything for my wife. I heard you were making special order from my business partner. I wish to buy my wife a watch. Is it possible?"

A watch could work with moon stone so it wouldn't against her rule and making a watch wasn't hard. After all she was the one making special orders with silver crystal. "We can. Do you know your wife's taste?" Usagi gripped her pen while she could use her computer for design, she preferred pen and paper.

"She likes wearing jewels but she prefers simple jewelry." Man said after thinking little bit.

"Her favorite color?" Slowly Usagi could dream it what his wife would like in a watch.

"Pink but I do not think she will like if the watch is pink." His wife loved the pink but she wasn't wearing anything with pink.

Usagi nodded. She knew it already. She asked so she could find the gem for the watch. She began to draw the watch with colors. "I think white gold will be better than gold, it will look more elegant." Usagi was talking more to herself than him but the man agreed. "I want to use white and pink diamond."

"She likes diamonds and money isn't issue for me." Usagi could see that. His clothes and attitude was enough to know this or her special orders weren't cheap.

"I thought using white diamonds in numbers and pink diamonds in hands. Watch's shaped will be like a bracelet." Usagi gave her design to him. His wife could use it as jewelry.

The man looked the design. It was beautiful, simple and elegant. His wife would love this watch. When his business partner recommended here, he wasn't sure but now he knew he made the right chose. "I love it and I'm sure my wife will love it too. When the watch will finish?"

"We make our special orders in three days. You can take your order in Friday morning." Usagi said. The truth silver crystal created orders in a second but Usagi knew she couldn't explain this so she made a three day rule and people bought it.

"Great!" Man stood up. "Thank you for your time. I will come Friday morning."

Usagi escorted him to outside of her office. "Your welcome! Have a nice day!" Usagi watched him go and it was then she realize there was someone in the store. It was clearly a man, a handsome man. He was wearing expensive gray suit. Usagi knew him somewhere but she couldn't find where. He was familiar. She didn't have any appointment so who was the man sitting in a chair like he own the place. Usagi looked her secretary, she was sitting her desk and playing with her computer. She didn't even look the stranger. Usagi needed a new secretary.

"Umm! Can I help you?" The man stopped looking around and his brown eyes locked with her blue eyes. Usagi's heartbeat increase dramatically. She found it. She found golden crystal's holder. It was great news. Helios would be over the moon. He was searching him like a crazy when he had released golden crystal had been active again. Now he was here in her store, looking her like she was last cake in the table. What! Usagi looked the man's eyes again. Yup, he was defiantly checking her with his eyes. Who the hell is this man? Who he think himself? Because he was the holder of golden crystal, didn't mean he could look her like that. Usagi had urgent to hit the man in the face but she hold herself. It wouldn't be good for her job and it wasn't the first time a man look her like that. He was new holder so she needed to get along with him. They were allies.

"Yes, you can!" man said with attractive smirk on his face. Usagi waited patiently. "You can go dinner with me."

Really, he said that. Now Usagi was really curious who is this man. He thought because he was handsome when he smirk like that, didn't mean she fell for that but he was attractive, she slapped herself mentally. Her thoughts going dangers place. She wanted to say no but she couldn't let him go too. "Sorry but I don't go dinner with strangers."

The man smirked seductively. "Tony Stark!" he took her hand and kissed it. Tony waited some reaction for his name but she was looking him calmly. What was matter with this women? "Now you know me so dinner?"

"Why should I go dinner with you Mr. Stark?" Usagi asked. She needed time to think but her brain stopped cooperation with logic. Tony Stark! The new holder was Tony Stark! 'It must be joke. Please be joke! The world was kidding her again' Usagi thought repeatedly. While Usagi was panicking, she looked calm outside and it was thanks to Luna's lessons. A queen never showed her true emotions freely.

Tony looked Usagi curiously. She was more beautiful than her photos or any women he met and it was saying. Tony saw many women in his life including models but Usagi was different and he wasn't stupid man let go second opportunity. "Because I have an offer for you and your company's future?" It was a low blow but right now Tony was desperate for opportunity.

"Okay!" Usagi agreed without thinking and it was thanks to her lessons her eyes didn't open widely or her mouth fell.

"I will be here at seven. Don't make me wait too long pretty." He kissed and caress her hand before leaving. He didn't want to give her chance to refuse.

Usagi watched him leave with open mouth. He left before she could find her voice. She couldn't believe herself. Her stupid, big mouth opened and talked without thinking. Calm down Usagi! It wasn't so bad. She had been waiting to meet with holder, now she would be. It was just dinner, a business dinner. There wasn't any reason to panic. It was a dinner with Tony Stark. She wanted to cry. She needed to see Helios.

"You can leave early Kanako-san. I will close the office." Usagi said her secretary who was still playing with her computer without caring what happened in office. She just nodded. Usagi didn't have time for this. She would deal with her later.

Usagi went upstairs and teleported herself to Elysion. Helios was waiting her. Usagi shouldn't be surprise after all he was connected with earth. "Welcome princess! What can I do for you?"

Usagi didn't know how to say this but her mouth made the decision on her own ones again. "I find new holder."

Helios blinked. "I didn't know you went America already."

Usagi laughed bitterly. "I didn't go America Helios. He was at my shop in here Japan and you know what the new holder is Tony Stark."

"So you know him. Is not it great?" Helios didn't know why Usagi was exaggerate so much. The holder was in Japan, she didn't need to look for him and she knew him. It made their job easy.

Great wouldn't be the word Usagi would use in this situation. "He is Tony Stark." Helios looked her curiously. He didn't know the man. "He is playboy, billionaire, playboy, industrialist, playboy, genius, did I say playboy?"

Helios sweet dropped. He could see her thoughts for him. Usagi didn't tell anybody but Mamoru's betrayal affected her more than she told and he knew this. Helios called his power and a photo of Tony Stark appeared in front of him. He was handsome but what caught Helios was his eyes. His eyes were belong to tried man who saw life's cruel side. "I don't know what others say princess but I saw different person. I saw a man who changed after he saw life's most cruel side. A man who watched an innocence death. A man who has a burden which was crashing him. A man just like you!" Helios looked Usagi's eyes. "Your eyes were like that princess after your battle with Galaxia. I know you transformed Sailor Cosmos. Now you held the burden of universe in your shoulder."

"How?" Usagi asked with eyes were filled with tears. She was shocked. She didn't tell anybody. After her twenty first birthday, silver crystal had gone to heart and she had transformed Cosmos.

"I felt your power. You don't need to marry him princess so don't look at him like that. You are not alone, you have many friends who support your decisions but this man is alone. You can understand him because you saw and fought evil of universe. You have so much love in your heart princess. Please don't push him for his past. You even gave your enemies second's chance. Why shouldn't he deserve this too?"

Helios was right. Usagi knew this. She gave her enemies a second chance in the life. The Ayakashi Sisters from Black moon clan was still running a makeup stand happily. Usagi was buying her makeup there. She looked Tony's photo closely. She knew this eyes. She had seen it in a mirror while she had been looking. Even if they didn't have a romantic relationship, she could be great friend for him. "You are right Helios!" She smiled and hugged him. Kissing his cheek soundly, she left Elysion. After all she needed to get ready for dinner and she wanted to look nice. After all she was going dinner with a handsome man.

Review would be nice so please!

Puffgirl1952 and Kazukimi thanks for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: The final battle changed Usagi. Now, she wasn't crybaby, lazy girl but wise and strong princess she born to be. Usagi wasn't only thing change after battle, something happened no one could predict. Golden crystal didn't return Mamoru, it went someone else. Tony Stark was the new holder of the crystal even no one knew this including Tony's himself. Usagi/Tony slash!

Warning: slash, Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Business Dinner or A Date

Usagi was in dilemma, important and insoluble dilemma. The clock on her bedroom walls showed past six and Usagi wasn't ready yet. Stark would be here at seven and she didn't know what to wear. Usagi was standing her wardrobe with towel; her hair was still wet from her shower. She took every dress from her wardrobe and dismissed it. Now her bedroom was a mess because her clothes were everywhere. She looked every dress she owned but they didn't feel right. Usagi even tried some of them without luck. For a reason Usagi didn't understand, tonight she wanted to look beautiful more than normally. After coming back from America, she became more careful how she looked but she never felt like that. She was looking for perfect dress. What was perfect or why she was looking for perfect dress, she didn't know. Usagi just wanted to look beautiful. She went many business dinners and she never cares what she wore in these meetings before. Why should she? She was going for business not impresses men so she had worn what suit her. This feeling was new for Usagi. She even hadn't felt like that when she had had a date with Mamoru and it was saying. She had always tried to impress Mamoru but he had never seen her efforts. Usagi shook her head, thinking Mamoru was waste of her time. There were more important matters for her to think just like what to wear.

After searching ones again Usagi found two dresses. One was black, the other one was red. Two beautiful dress! Why she didn't think them? The answer was simple, she never wore them. Usagi had seen these two dresses and bought it immediately but she couldn't find courage to wear them. Red dress was long, it showed one leg and had low-cut in the back. The dress was flashy and Usagi didn't believe how she bought this dress. The black one was unbelted, long sleeves, short, very tight from fitting dress. While people said she was beautiful, Usagi didn't have confidence enough to wear them. They fitted her form perfectly, showing her curve while not showing her body. She was uncomfortable wearing one of this dresses but she didn't have a choice. They were only dress in her wardrobe suited for tonight. Now Usagi had a new dilemma, which dress she should wear? Black or red? She was looking two dresses in her hands and it was how Luna found her when she entered Usagi's room.

"Luna, black or red!" Usagi showed two dresses in her hands. "I couldn't choose which one to wear."

"Wear for what?" Luna didn't see Usagi like this in a long time. She had acted like that while she had dated with Mamoru.

"I have business dinner tonight so which one? Red or…" Usagi showed red dress "black" showing black dress.

"What dinner?" Luna didn't care what Usagi wear. She was interested why Usagi was making a big deal for a business dinner. She never cared before.

"Today someone came to the office and asked me dinner for some offers. After thinking I agreed." It was a lie. Usagi didn't agree anything, Stark made the decision on his own but telling this to Luna wasn't smart move.

Luna knew Usagi needed good business partner or she couldn't expand the company. Usagi had the power but it was risky to use without people suspecting where so much money came from. After all Usagi's parents weren't rich and her income was known. Luna didn't want to see Usagi's great ideas for earth wasted. She looked two dresses closely. She never saw these dresses but she never went shopping with Usagi so it wasn't a shock. She just never knew Usagi had courage to buy them. Red was too much for a dinner. "Black one is more appropriate."

Usagi looked two dresses again and saw Luna was right. Red dress was beautiful but it was too flashy for a dinner. Usagi dropped the towel and wore black underwear. She bought this underwear form Victoria secret in her last visit in America. She didn't know why but wearing this kind of underwear made her feel more beautiful. She wore black dress and sat in front of mirror.

Luna watched Usagi while she was brushing her hair. "How will you go?" Usagi had a license but she didn't buy a car yet so Luna was curious.

"He will come and take me." said Usagi without thinking and she regretted immediately but it was too late.

"He? Who is he Usagi?" Luna's voice was hard. She knew Usagi was hiding something from her. She knew this face, it was 'I was hiding something from you but I told you now without thinking.'

Usagi didn't want to tell but eventually she would learn so why hide. Now or later Luna's reaction wouldn't change, worse she would be more angry if she didn't tell her now. "Tony Stark!"

Luna blinked. One, two, three… Her mind was refusing what she heard. Usagi couldn't be going dinner with Tony Stark. It was impossible. She should know better. It was a joke, Luna knew that. "I heard you wrong because I thought you said Tony Stark."

"You heard right Luna. I have business dinner with Tony Stark!" Usagi said and she saw Luna opened her mouth. "I am going!" she cut Luna before she said anything. "It is good opportunity for my business."

Luna sighed. Usagi was right. Everyone wanted work with Stark Industries and Usagi wasn't exception. Why should she? Even if Stark had announced that his company will no longer manufacture weapons, Luna knew it wouldn't affect the company after all they had Tony Stark who was a genius. Luna never believed what other people said after all she was an adviser and she couldn't judge people without seeing them first but she wasn't stupid enough to believe he was innocence. She couldn't stop Usagi but she could make sure he didn't see Usagi's potential. "You shouldn't wear that dress."

"Why? Should I wear red one?" Usagi asked curiously. Brushing her hair was finally over. Even she cut her hair, it was still long. Now her hair was about to her knees and she styled her hair as ponytail mostly. She didn't want to go hairdresser so she would be making her hair with using her own power.

"No, defiantly not!" Luna shouted without thinking. Luna coughed and calmed herself. "I mean it isn't proper dress for business dinner."

"What should I wear?"

"You should wear suit." That way Stark wouldn't see Usagi's body and Usagi would be safe from him. Luna congratulated herself mentally for her great plan.

Suit! Usagi never liked wearing suit, they were boring and she only wore them if it was necessary. Why should she wear a suit now? "No, I like this dress more!" Luna's great plan was destroyed with these words. Usagi made her hair curl and gathered her curls into a neat side ponytail. She let her hair locks cascade over her shoulder and she left one curl dangling on the other side. It was time for her makeup.

"You look beautiful Usagi!" what Luna said was true. "Usagi we need to talk!" Luna's serious voice made Usagi nervous. "I want you to be careful around Tony Stark."

"Luna!" Usagi was waiting this but when she didn't say anything first time, she thought it was over. Luna didn't judge him just like she did first time she had met him. Truth Usagi didn't have any problem with Stark but she had been scared, why was a mystery.

"I am not judging him Usagi." Luna said guessing what Usagi was thinking. "Tony Stark is smart, funny and handsome. He is a man who knew woman well. He has his charm Usagi and he knew how to use it."

Usagi looked Luna disbelievingly. "Even if he knew it, why it is matter. I am only a teenage girl who he will talk about business. Just like you said he could have any women so why he should look at me."

How could Usagi say this? She was known as most beautiful women in the universe for a reason. Her light, pure heart and looks made her desired by everyone. It was why Usagi made friends easily. She didn't know her own charm and it made her more charming. Mamoru was a stupid man who didn't know Usagi's value. He had thought Usagi couldn't leave him but a man like Stark could tell with one look what a treasure she was just like Diamond and Seiya. Luna knew Stark's life; she could see loneliness in his eyes. He wished someone to accept him, challenge him and not sacred to stand him, someone likes Usagi. Usagi has loving hearth, she accepted everyone with theirs flaws even if they were dark and she never scared to tell what she felt. He would defiantly look Usagi and Luna could swear on her name, he would do more than looking but she couldn't make Usagi understand this.

"Do not worry Luna, I will eat dinner, talk about business and come home. I am not old Usagi who run after handsome men." Usagi said after saw Luna's thinking face. She wore black high heel shoes and took small black purse. She was ready for tonight.

"I know and it is what makes me so worried." Usagi looked confuse, why should this make Luna worried. It should make her relax after all it meant Usagi wouldn't fall for him. "Usagi just like you said your view of man change, now you listen to your instinct rather than your teenage mind." 'And instinct is a dangerous thing.' Luna didn't say the last part loud.

"And my instinct says nothing will happen." Usagi was lying. Her body was trembling from her excitement.

Luna knew she was lying but she prayed for Usagi's sake she was right. Years ago when Usagi had invited Seiya to her house while she had been alone, Luna had said her something effective still. 'A reliable policeman might suddenly turn into a wolf. A man is like a wild animal that lives on instinct.' Tony Stark was a wolf, a real, bad wolf after the little bunny and his prize little bunny wasn't aware of this. Luna looked Usagi; her body was glowing, showing her eternal heritage. A heritage had come after their battle with chaos. Luna foolishly had believed Usagi was different when she had met her first time. She had been clumsy, stupid, cry baby opposite of princess Serenity. Other sailor senshi's brought their talents to this life, Amy her intelligent, Rei her psychic, Makoto her strength, Minako her star light, Haruka her speed, Michiru her musical talent but Luna hadn't seen any talent Serenity had in Usagi other than her big and loving heart. Serenity was a true leader who knew how makes strategy, perfect host and intelligent person with big and loving heart. Luna smiled bitterly. She had looked down on Usagi when she couldn't have seen this talent for her defense she never had thought Usagi could have some blocks. Blocks silver crystal had created for Usagi's sake. Serenity's power was different from others; silver crystal was her heart, her wishes when she born again as human, her human body couldn't survive so much power so silver crystal had blocked her true powers. It had made her clumsy and stupid because her brain and body had been fighting with blocks. After battle Usagi's body was no longer human but a lunar so her full potential woke up, making her remember everything. Now she was dream girl for most man and she was going dinner with one of this man but maybe Luna was thinking so much. Maybe Usagi was right, it was only a business dinner.

"He is here!" Usagi felt Tony's energy coming closer to her house. She checked herself in the mirror last time, she was ready. "I am going! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Usagi! Be careful!" Luna shouted last words but Usagi was already left the room. She looked outside from window. Stark was standing beside a black sport car. He was wearing black suit with white shirt and black tie. It was matching with Usagi perfectly. They looked like perfect couple together. Luna cursed. Stark was looking Usagi like she was something to eat and he had wolfish grin. Luna was right, he was definitely a wolf who was ready to eat bunny. She couldn't let Usagi go alone.

Usagi and Tony were waiting in front of reception desk at the restaurant Tony choice. There was a problem with their reservation. The table Tony booked was already given some couple and they were trying to solve the problem but the restaurant was one of the best restaurants in Tokyo so it was full. Head server was apologizing repeatedly from Tony but he didn't care as long as they found a solution.

"We will make a table for you immediately !" Head server looked one direction. Usagi followed his gaze and found he was looking some couple's table. It was clear the couple didn't have enough money to be a regular costumer. Mostly they saved money for their special day so they could come here. The man was thinking throwing them away.

"It is not necessary." Usagi said before the man went and destroyed the couple's day. Tony looked her disbelievingly. He didn't understand why she stopped the server. "Do you see the couple over there?" Usagi whispered Tony's ear so the server didn't hear anything but she wasn't aware how much it affected Tony. "They will throw them away so we can sit there because they didn't have enough money to become their regular costumer. I am not going to destroy their special moment for eating in this restaurant."

Tony saw the determinate look in Usagi's face and looked the couple again. She was right. They saved their money so they could celebrate their anniversary. "I and my partner do not want to eat here anymore." with every word coming out of his mouth, head server was having heart attack. "Do you see that couple?" Tony pointed the couple and took out five hundred dollar form his wallet. "It should enough for their dinner. Send them champagne and cake. Bye!"

Tony put his hand Usagi's lower back and gently guide her outside. The server was begging for him to not leave but Tony didn't hear it or he didn't care. Ones outside Tony and Usagi looked each other and laughed. "What will be do now?" Usagi asked when she controlled her laugh.

"I do not know. You were the one who left the restaurant. You make us nowhere to go."

"Then allow me to take you a great place Mr. Stark!"

"I love how you think but call me Tony Mr. Stark was my father." Tony grinned charmingly.

"Tony!" Usagi tested the name in her mouth. "Call me Usagi or Serenity."

"Serenity is suits you more!" Tony didn't know why but Usagi was too simple for someone like her. In moon light she was glowing. Black dress making contrasts with her pale skin while dress wrap her body perfectly. Tony's hands were itching to touch her body. His lips wished to conquer her red lips but Tony held himself. It wasn't time. Usagi wasn't simple women who would do everything for one night with Tony. No, she wasn't easy women and Tony loved her more.

Usagi blushed making her more attractive. "Let's go!" Tony opened the door, allowing Usagi to get into the car and he sat driver seat.

"Lead the way gorgeous." Usagi lead him the best place she believed in Tokyo. Usagi was nervous. She didn't know if Tony would like where they were going or not. It wasn't a fantasy restaurant he went all the time but it was great place for Usagi. When Usagi said they were finally here, Tony looked only restaurant around here. Crown Arcade! It was café and game center. He thought Usagi would want to go another fantasy restaurant. She amazed him ones again.

"I come here all the time. Dinner is great and games are fun." Usagi said uncertainly. "We can go somewhere else if you want."

"Smart and know how to have fun! You are talking my language."

Tony put his hand Usagi's lower back. His hand felt like it was belong there and Usagi seems didn't care so why should Tony? Crown Arcade was crowded; people were laughing and playing games. They were standing out with their appearance but they didn't care. A tall young man with a medium skin tone, green eyes, and blonde hair came to their side. "Hello bunny!"

"Motoki-oniisan! Do you have a table?" Usagi smiled and hugged the man. It irritated Tony. He didn't want Usagi giving her attention to anyone especially a handsome man. He was the one who had date with her not that this blonde.

"You know I always have for you!" Motoki didn't ask why she was here with Tony Stark. He just took them corner of the café where they would have some privacy. "I will come and take your orders."

Tony watched man's go away. Usagi was already looking the menu with a happy smile. "Bunny ha!"

"Usagi means bunny so they use it as a nickname." Only Motoki was using it anymore but Usagi didn't have any problem with that.

"There is no alcohol here!" Tony stated the obvious after looking the menu.

"It is a café where students hang out." Just promised Motoki came to their table for taking orders. "I want cheese burger and milkshake." It was the favorite combination of Usagi.

"Your usual!" Motoki smiled. Usagi was still the same girl who came here for fun and food. It didn't matter how much she changed over the years. He knew who she was with but it was her own business. Motoki knew Usagi wasn't naïve or stupid so he trusted her judgment. Seeing how Tony Stark looked Usagi was enough to show Motoki how much he cared for her. She was like sister to him and he wished her be happy. "Your order?"

"I will take the usual too! Do you come here often?"

"Yes! Here was our meeting place with my friends. Now, I only come here if I have free time. Motoki-oniisan runs here." Usagi said remembering the good old times. They were coming here almost every day.

Tony didn't like Usagi's talking about that guy especially with her beautiful smile. Her smile should be illegal or only for him. If he knew the meaning of oniisan, he wouldn't feel so much jealousy. "What are you doing in your free time?" He wanted to learn more about her.

"I like relaxing while watching TV or reading my favorite mangas, meeting with my friends... I do anything but work." Usagi wasn't lazy anymore but she loved relax and had some fun. "What about you?"

"Work!" Tony answered after thinking carefully. He only left his workshop for meetings and parties which he ended with different women. His life was sucks and Tony wished Usagi didn't see how much it sucked. Usagi's bell like laugh brought him back to reality.

"Oh my god, you are a workaholic. I couldn't work just like that even earth is in danger. I like my lazy time so much to risk it." Usagi teased. She loved working but her free time was literally free from work.

"You should teach me." Tony suggested while his voice wasn't serious, he was. IF Usagi came with him and be part of his life, Tony knew he would have great free times with her. Before Usagi could reply, waitress brought their foods. Tony's eyebrow rose when he saw the food. Even Pepper didn't eat so much calories food. "Wow! I never see a woman who eats like me!" Tony's words made Usagi blushed.

"I love food and I am doing sport regularly so I do not need to cut myself with delicious food." Usagi ate her fried potatoes to support her words. They talked while they ate their foods. Usagi mentioned her school adventure, friends and family in return Tony told her most boring parties and some embarrassment moments. The food was better than Tony expected and milkshake was to die for but his company was the one who made his night special.

"I am so full!" Usagi ate everything and drank two milkshake, now her stomach was protesting. Tony wasn't different from Usagi. He didn't realize how he ate so much.

"Milkshake was great!" Tony stated explaining their situation clearly. He too drank two milkshake and he wasn't regretting it. Usagi agreed with him.

"We need good sport!" Usagi stood up and pulled Tony up. Tony's mind went to pleasurable exercise and his dreams crushed with Usagi's next words. "Let's play games!"

Usagi dragged him to racing games. Playing with them was great experiment for Tony. Usagi was good opponent. He won the game while Usagi was in his tail. The feeling wasn't the same with real car race but it was still fun. "I won! What is my prize?" Tony asked teasingly. He was joking but Usagi took her serious or she wanted to do it, she didn't know, she came closer and kissed his cheek. Tony's hands moved on his own and cuddle her waist.

"Is it enough for a prize?" Usagi challenged. She was feeling his breath in her face. Their eyes met and that moment everything fades. They felt like they were only one in the earth.

"For now!" Tony pulled Usagi closer. Now their bodies were touching each other. "You are racing well."

"You should see me with a real car!" Usagi challenged unknowingly she smiled seductively. Tony groaned. She was killing him without knowing it.

"Is it a challenge?" Tony smirked. He loved challenges if the prize was worthy.

Haruka was the one who taught her how to drive much too horror of everyone. Now Usagi was in love with speed. It was the reason why she didn't buy a car yet because everyone prevented her buying a sport car. She came closer to Tony; their lips were almost touching with each other. His arms tightened giving her pleasurable pain. "We will see!" Usagi whispered and pulled back without kissing him. Tony stopped his protesting groan at the last moment. There were more games waiting for them to play with but wining prize didn't change. Loser gave winner a kiss.

While Usagi was having a great time with Tony, Luna was going crazy in the house. She had gone after them but she couldn't have caught them. The car was too fast for her and she didn't know where they went so in the end she came home with empty hands. It was three hours ago. Three hours! How a business dinner last this long. It should end after one and half hour but no; Usagi was gone for three hours doing gods know what. Luna called her cellphone without luck. Usagi didn't answer. Luna was thinking different scenarios and none of them was good. She heard front door open. Usagi came finally.

"I am home!" Usagi shouted while closing the door. She removed her shoes, her foot was killing her but it was worth it. Luna was waiting her with strict face. Usagi knew immediately she was in trouble, she just didn't know why. "Hi!" Luna's eyes narrowed.

"Where have you been?"

"At dinner with Tony!" Usagi replied not understanding why Luna was acting like that. She was feeling so much happiness to care Luna's mood. She was like drunk without drinking alcohol.

"For three hours." Luna shouted and took deep breath. She calmed herself. "Was it good business?"

"Business?" Usagi was confused but it took one minute for her to realize what Luna was asking. 'Oh my god! We didn't talk!' was her only thought. They laughed and talked about themselves. They never talked anything related with business. It was more like date than a business dinner. It made her panic. She had a date with Tony Stark and the idea wasn't scaring her as she thought it would be. Luna was waiting her answer patiently. What should she say Luna? A voice in her head said lie and Usagi decided to listen. "Yes but we didn't come an agreement yet."

"So you will meet him again?" It wasn't a question. Luna didn't like this and she wasn't hiding it but she didn't say anything. She was tired. She laid her bed and slept peacefully without waiting Usagi's answer. Knowing Usagi was save enough to send her dream world.

Usagi looked Luna disbelievingly. She thought Luna would scold her more but she was sleeping. Usagi didn't want to sleep. Usagi changed her clothes, washed her face and let her hair down. While doing them, she decided to finish the order she took this morning. It was easy for Usagi. She already designed the watch in her mind. Concentrated imagine in her mind, she allowed her power to make it. The watch was ready in a minute waiting in her hands. It was beautiful and Usagi was sure his wife would like it. Her cellphone beep! Usagi didn't know who would send message to her at this hour. It was message from Tony.

"_We didn't talk about my offer!" TS_ Usagi didn't know when he took her phone and truth she didn't care.

"_It was your offer! You should have talked!" UT_

"_Tomorrow breakfast?" TS_ Sooner or later they would meet again.

"_Are you sure you can get up?" UT_

"_Funny! I will be here at 8. What are you doing?" TS _

"_Something you would like to do. Working!" UT_ Usagi teased him.

"_I wish! Good night Serenity!" TS _

"_Good night!" UT _

It was really a good night. Tony and Usagi saw each other while they were sleeping. They were whishing morning would come faster.

* * *

Sorry for late update! I hope you like the new chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my and my friend's mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

New Adventure

Usagi woke up at seven without using alarm. She hadn't set an alarm for she had scared waking Luna. Usagi hadn't told his breakfast plan with Tony to Luna and she wasn't planning to tell. Usagi knew Luna wouldn't allow her but she wanted to know more about Tony. Without his arrogant mask, he wasn't so bad in last night. What he had done for the couple at the restaurant was sweet and Usagi knew it wasn't for impressing her. Tony had done it because he had wanted it and Usagi didn't know but she had seen something in his eyes. Longing! It was absurd. Tony Star had everything. Money, good looking, smart mind, why would he look a couple who barely pay the bill with such longing in his eyes? The answer was simple to Usagi; he wanted what the couple had. The couple had been looking happy and in love with each other. Usagi couldn't blame Tony for wanting what they had after all Usagi wished the same thing. She always thought she would have it with Mamoru. They would marry and live happily ever after while ruling the earth. Usagi laughed bitterly. She had dated with him because people have said it was her destiny to be with him. They had said he would be great king. In the end everyone had seen his real face. It just hurt Usagi. Maybe she hadn't been in love with him but even her wildest dream she never thought cheating him. She hadn't realized Seiya's love for her just for that reason. Mamoru hadn't had the same thoughts with Usagi and seeing him cheating hurt her. He had come after finishing university and he arrogantly thought she would be with him again. Usagi smiled. He had had quick shock of his life after Usagi had slapped him hard. Her five fingers had painted his cheek. It was a great feeling, Usagi couldn't forget. Breaking up with Mamoru was the best decision she ever made. Last time she saw him, he was acting like he own the earth. Yes, Tony was like that too but he was different. Usagi didn't know how to explain. Tony was only looking down on people when they made something he didn't like. Last night Tony hadn't bragged about his money. Yes, he had bragged about himself but it was normal because he had done everything he brags by himself. He made his company number one in the word; he created new technology many people believed it was impossible to make so why should he not brag for it? He was boasting his own achievement. It was his right after all Usagi was proud of her own achievement.

Usagi went to her bathroom carefully. Luna was sleeping in her cat bed peacefully and Usagi wanted her stay that way until she left the house so she was extra careful making any sound. When she was in her bathroom, she entered hot shower. She washed her hair with her rose shampoo. She always loved the rose even while she had been living in moon. Rose was her favorite flower. Rose was only growing in earth. That was why she had been obsessive with them in the past. Ironically Mamoru had been using red roses for fighting against enemy but he never had given her a rose. He had known her love for a rose and he hadn't thought given her a rose. Their relationship had been sucks. Her favorite rose color was pink and white. Many people said red rose was the represent of love but for Usagi it was color of blood. It is making her remembered destruction of moon kingdom. Blood, screams and fire! Ruler of universe had destroyed one night because of jealousy of human's heart. Pink rose was symbol of grace and elegance and was often given as an expression of admiration. Usagi didn't believe love at first sight, you just felt something you couldn't name it. Love came with time. White rose was representing innocence and purity which was traditionally associated with marriages and new beginnings. It was what Serenity represents with her power so pink and white roses were her favorite and she always wished someone gave her this flowers. Usagi closed the water and left the shower after she wrapped herself in a towel. Usagi couldn't use hair dryer or Luna would wake up from the voice immediately. She had one option and it was using her power. It was better than taking risk.

Usagi entered her room on her fingertip. She looked Luna, she was still sleeping but Usagi knew it wouldn't long before Luna woke up. Usagi needed to move fast. Opening her closet without making a sound was hard but Usagi managed it. She wore pink underwear, body tight jean, AC/DC shirt and black jacket. Simple but it was Usagi. She made her hair high ponytail. After thinking one second, Usagi decided not to use make up. After wearing her sport shoes, she was ready for breakfast. She took her black bag and left her house silently. Usagi knew Luna would call her when she realized, Usagi wasn't at home. Usagi looked her watch, she had ten minute before Tony came. Of course if he could come. Tony didn't look like someone who could wake up early willingly. Usagi hoped Tony would come. She had a great time last night and she wanted to see him again. Usagi knew Tony would leave soon. He hadn't told her anything about going back to America but he was a busy man. He couldn't stay in here long. He had his own responsibilities just like her. That thought made her sad. She didn't know why but the idea Tony leaving soon, tighten her heart. Usagi stopped her mind before it could go dangerous places. She was waiting Tony outside and she forced herself to think about her job. She knew she didn't have any appointment for a week. She planned this time for her new project. Usagi was creating a new shield for computers and house protection system based on the system used on moon kingdom. It had been used for protection of Moon. It stopped the attacked and warned owner immediately. It was impossible to break in. The only reason Moon had been attacked was queen Selenity had lowered the shield as show of trust. It wouldn't be as strong as this but it would be best shield on the world. After Tony left Usagi would work on this shield. Usagi forgot Tony was in here for a business offer for her. If she remembered maybe she would know nothing went to as planning when it came to Tony Stark.

* * *

Tony's fingers were touching white silk with so much tenderness. It was soft and smooth. Tony let his hands wonder. A while later his tongue followed his hands. It was delicious so sweet, so intoxicating so beautiful. After first taste he was addicted her flavor. He wanted more. He wanted to explore everywhere with his hand and tongue. The body under him came to life with his touch. Soft hands touched his body ghostly. They were teasing him, shattering his control. Her long legs hugged his body and he pulled him using her arms. The kiss was passionate. He could taste strawberries. Normally he didn't like strawberries but now it was his favorite. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. He looked her swollen red lips with pride. Her eyes were closed and her face flushed. He made her like this. He kissed her chin then her neck. She threw her head giving him more room. He bit her neck without breaking the skin marking her as his. She moaned and her hands tighten on his shoulder sinking her nail. He pressed himself against her, resting more of his weight upon her and slipping a hand behind her neck to angle her head for another kiss. Their mouth battled with each other. He wanted her. He wanted to make her his only his. She was belonging to him just like he was hers. He kissed her again. Kissing her was addictive, her body was addictive, and everything about her was addictive. He looked her flush face. She was so beautiful, a pure beauty. He couldn't believe something so pure and innocence was in his arms. He was scared. What if he hurt her? A touch in his cheek made her look at her. Her hand was touching her cheek tenderly. Her eyes were open looking him lovingly. He could see many emotions in her beautiful eyes. So deep, so blue but you could see silver lines. He wanted her. He wanted to own this pure goddess. He opened her legs…

Tony Stark woke up from the voice his phone was making. He looked around confusedly. His bed was empty. He could swear, he had a woman in his bed last night. After all he was out last night and he always brought someone to his house. The woman wasn't here and why was he on the bed? He never slept in his bed when someone on it. He went his workshop and slept there.

"Sir, you are finally awake! You have thirty minutes for your date!" Tony looked his phone. Why was Jarvis talking from his phone? He thought what Jarvis said. A date! Tony didn't date anyone.

"What are you talking Jarvis?" It was damn early for bad jokes.

"Your breakfast date with Usagi Serenity Tsukino!" said his Al with his British accent.

Tony closed his eyes and rubs his eyes. Usagi! Date! Tony Stark was a genius. He could learn everything if he had a time but in his sleepy foggy mind, he couldn't think clearly. It didn't last long. Everything happened last night came his mind. He opened his eyes. He wasn't at his house or he wasn't in America. He didn't come home with unknown women. To his horror Tony realized, he had a wet dream. The last time he had a wet dream was when he was a teenager and it wasn't worse of his situation. The person who he dreamed was none other than her new business interest Usagi Tsukino. It was embracing. Tony was a man who at peace with himself, he knew he saw Serenity more than a business interest. He had come Japan after seeing her picture or he would sent a mail which calling her to America but he was here meeting with her second time. While he had flown in his private jet, he has planned his speech with Serenity but after seeing her in flesh, he forgot his speech. Tony forced her for a dinner and he was glad. Last night he had more fun than he ever spent with any women and he didn't even kiss the girl but he wished he could. His dream came to his mind. It was so real. He wished it was real but he knew Serenity wasn't someone who would give herself so easily. He needed to earn her love. Tony laughed bitterly. How could he earn her love? He was playboy who created weapons to kill other people. Serenity was pure and innocent. He didn't deserve her love. How could he? Even knowing this he wanted her love. No, he needed her love. If she falls in love with him, she would love him with his flaws and everything else. He would have what he always dreamed. He couldn't let Serenity go away. He would bring her America and when he was in his home, he would make his move. Until then he would be perfect gentleman.

"It is not a date Jarvis! I am having business breakfast!" Tony denied in his mind he wished it was a date.

"It is as you say sir!" Why his Al's voice came like he was mocking him. Tony didn't have time for this but when he came back, he would think should he dismantle him or not.

Tony took quick cold water so that he could erase effects of his dream. He didn't want to wear a suit like he was at business meeting. He intentionally forgot it was a business meeting. He wanted to be casual so he wore his jean and his favorite AC/DC t-shirt with sunglasses and hat, no one could recognize him. He left his hotel room.

When Tony came closer, he called Serenity. He knew her first name was Usagi but it didn't suit her. She was more like Serenity for a reason even Tony didn't know. He only knew he would call her Serenity from now on. She was standing in front of her house looking as beautiful as ever. Serenity entered the car when Tony stopped the car.

"Morning, beautiful!" Tony watched her pretty face blush with his word.

"Morning! Truth I did not believe you could make it."

"Me too!" Tony admitted. He has ordered Jarvis for that reason. "So where are we going?"

"Depends on what you want today?" Usagi didn't have any program so it was up to him. Tony smiled. He hoped they spent the day together but he didn't hold his hope high.

"You are not busy today?"

"No! I am free for a week." She needed to work for her new project but she could do it later.

"I came to Japan before but I didn't visit anywhere."

"Weather is nice; we can visit indoor places after breakfast!" Usagi thought loudly and wanted to hit herself. She was planning whole day without asking Tony. Maybe he wouldn't want to spend his time with her. They were having business meeting with each other, nothing more.

"I am yours for today pretty…" He wished to say 'I am yours for rest of our life' but he stopped himself. "…so take care of me!" he wicked. Usagi laughed. Usagi took him Makoto's cake shop. They served perfect pancakes in the morning.

Makoto's shop was small but popular place. Walls were painted cream color with flower paints. Tables and chairs were green color. You could see easily Makoto's love for plants. There weren't many people because it was morning. Tony and Usagi sat one of the tables. A server brought them menu and waited their order.

"Can I have pancake!"

"Pancake!" Usagi and Tony said at the same time. They looked each other and laughed.

"Two pancakes and I want black coffee!" Tony ordered and he looked Serenity.

"Two coffee but with a milk and sugar!" Server wrote their order and left. "Black coffee?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I love tough"

"Then be careful or you can crash the wall hard."

"It depends on the wall. If I crash a pretty wall like you, I do not care how hard it is." Tony shrugged. "It is beautiful place!"

"Yeah! The owner is one of my best friends. It was Makoto's dream. She always wished to open her cake shop. She dreamed every little detail of her shop when we were going school." Usagi said with fondly look in her face.

"It seems she manage it. Are you close with your friends?" Tony had friends too Rhodey, Happy and Pepper but they weren't close like that. Serenity's eyes brightened when she was talking about her friends.

"Yes! Most of them not here but we still keep in touch. They are my strength. Their dreams are my dream. I am happy when they are happy and I know they feel like that too."

"They are lucky to have you as their friends." Tony said truthfully. If he couldn't be with her, he wished they could stay as friend.

"I am the lucky one." Tony wanted to deny but server brought their order. After wishing enjoys their dinner, he left them alone. Tony took a bit and moaned. It was delicious. Usagi smiled. Makoto's food was best.

"A pretty girl like you should have someone right?" Tony asked. He didn't believe he never thought, she could have someone in her life. No man left someone like her alone. Tony might be a playboy but he never slept with a woman who had a relationship. If she had boyfriend, he wouldn't ask her come America.

"And make my life more boring. No, I do not have a boyfriend." Usagi replied. After Mamoru many mans asked her a date but she was looking for love and none of them make her heart beat fast. Tony laughed. He knew she had a story but he didn't care her past. Tony knew it was the time for serious matter.

"Serenity!" She looked him immediately. "I come to Japan because I wanted to talk with you!"

Usagi put her fork down. "I am listening"

"If you agree I want partnership with my company and yours."

It was great offer. Mostly they offered her a share. If she was old Usagi, she would jump the offer without thinking but she wasn't her old self. "Why?" Tony's eyebrow rose, asking silently what she meant. "You are offering partnership but why? I can understand offering a share or sponsor my company. My company is small. Yes, my invention was successful but you cannot know I have other great idea or not so why?" Tony looked Usagi curiously. She was beautiful and smart, something hard to find this days.

"Because I want to use your moon stone in my every technological devise. Yes, we can make contract for that but I know having partnership with you, will benefit both of us."

"It wouldn't hurt moon stone is making technology eco-friendly. After your announcement your companies will no longer manufacture weapons, people say it is suicide but you are genius, you can create new technology easily. Unfortunately it takes time. Time you do not have if what I hear is true. Your company's board of direction is trying to take control of the company."

"With moon stone at my side, the company will be open new area for eco-friendly technology. Many people tried but they didn't come closer as you. You are right I do not have time. I do not care board of direction but I have many people who working for me. If I wait, most of them will lose their job." Tony confessed. When he stopped weapon manufacture, most of workers lost their job. He had stopped firing them but if he couldn't give them something soon, it would be for nothing. Unlike what other people thought, Tony cared and thought about his workers. He wasn't heartless man. He just didn't care what other people think about him.

"You have a deal Tony. Although my new project is not same as moon stone but I have few ideas for eco-friendly technology." If it was someone other than Tony, Usagi wouldn't accept it but she knew his intention wasn't bad. It win-win situation so why should she refuse?

"Great, I will like to hear your ideas but it can wait until we are in America. Let's have our fun!" Tony's word was like bullet to her head. Usagi didn't think America at all.

"America?" Usagi asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, you are coming Malibu with me." Tony saw Usagi's shock face and chuckled. "You did not think that part right?" Usagi nodded. "I am leaving Friday so you have time to think."

Today was Wednesday. Usagi had two days. I was enough time for making a decision. "Ok!"

After that, they ate their dinner talking with nonsense. Tony didn't bring subject again and Usagi was glad for that. After breakfast, they visited Tokyo tower. It was first place Usagi chose because here was important for her. They fought in here, used the tower for protection of earth. It was special place for Usagi and she wanted to show Tony. Tony didn't know why tower was so important for her but he liked hearing her voice talking with so much love. While they were wondering around, Tony saw a picture of nine women wearing a uniform. He asked about them and Usagi told him sailor senshi without giving details. Later, they visited Meiji Shrine. It was big and they walked really long for Tony. Usagi was fit and it wasn't hard to see she was doing sport regularly. Usagi didn't stop making fun of him. They toured the shrine and after making a wish, they left for dinner. It was light and fast. Usagi took him Chidorigafuchi Park. It was beautiful. Different spices of cherry trees were looking magical. They decided to have a boat trip. Tony was having a great time. Usagi's angelic laughs were making him smile more than he ever smiles in his life. The view was great. Even Usagi, who grow up in here, never had so much fun like today. When they stepped out from their boat, sun was setting. They walked at the park.

Usagi was still thinking if she should go America or not. She always knew she needed to go different places if she wished to be a bigger company. Tony's offer felt different. She felt like, she was accepting more than business offer. She felt like if she went, she would never come back. Why was she feeling like that? It was just an offer. Looking Tony, Usagi felt like butterflies flying in her stomach. Usagi stopped breathing. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure even Tony could hear it. She was feeling something for Tony and it wasn't friendship. She wanted to cry. She wasn't ready for love. She knew if she allowed, she would fell in love with him hard. Tony was a great guy. He was like her dream prince, she wished in the moon kingdom.

While Usagi was panicking, Tony was watching her closely. She looked like celestial being. Mortals like him were unworthy for even looking her. Moon was shining, making her silver hair shin. Her skin was glowing. One moment Tony saw a crown and wings on her. When he blinked, crown and wings were gone. Usagi looked Tony and saw he was looking her so many emotion on his eyes. No one ever looked her like that with so much passion, love, and admiration and unknown emotion. Why was she fighting? Going America was only a start.

"Yes!" Tony looked Usagi confusingly. He didn't understand what she said. "I will come with you!" The smile, she got from Tony was enough for her.

* * *

Usagi was sitting on Tony's private jet. Tony was talking with pilot. Two days were past really fast for Usagi. She still couldn't believe where she was sitting right now. After coming home she and Luna had a big fight. Luna was angry because Usagi didn't tell her, she had plans for the day but it was the beginning. Usagi sighed tiredly. After hearing Usagi was going with Tony, Luna had lost all of her control. She had tried to change her mind but it didn't work out. Telling her parents weren't easy too. They supported her decision but it was clear, they were sad. At least they didn't stop her. Yesterday Tony and Usagi had eaten their dinner at her parents' house. Tony had acted awkwardly. It was clear he never met the parents but it was wonderful night. Tony charmed her mother and father. They were happy she had Tony with her. She had called all of her friends and told them, she was going America and she wouldn't come a long time. They all wished good luck.

"We are leaving pretty!" Tony sat beside her. He was excited for finally taking her with him. He had been scared she would change her mind.

"Great!" Usagi was nervous. She didn't like planes. Tony could see how tense Usagi was.

"Do you want a drink pretty?"

"Maybe!"

Tony got up and filled two glasses with whiskey. He gave one glass to Usagi and watched her drank all of it at ones. "Feel better?"

"No!" Usagi knew when alcohol mixed with her blood, she would be thinking differently.

"I make necessary adjustments for your stay in Malibu."

"You do not need to. I will find a hotel and later rent a house!" Usagi planned everything with Luna.

"No, you are staying with me!" Tony said calmly. He couldn't let Usagi stay a hotel.

"I do not want to bother you Tony." She refused Tony's offer politely.

"You won't. You do not know Malibu Serenity and my house is bigger for one person. We will work together so you can use my work shop if you stay with me." Tony didn't allow others use his work shop but he would make an expectation for Serenity. Usagi nodded. She wished her new adventure would be good for her. The plan took off. Usagi watched Japan smaller from her view.

"So tell me how is it felt being a hero?" Tony smirked when he saw Usagi looked him with shock. Her mouth and eyes were wide open.

"H…how?" Usagi stuttered. Her body tensed again. This time she wanted to run but she knew it was impossible now.

"World may be stupid but I am genius. When I saw picture of sailor senshi's, sailor moon look familiar. I searched it than I saw your picture with your friends when we were your parents' house. It wasn't hard to make the connection." Tony smiled devilishly. Usagi was feeling like a rabbit that was come face to face with bad wolf.

* * *

A/N: BeccaLuv, I didn't know slash mean guy/guy relationship. I don't have any problem for reading or writing same sex couple but in this story only Haruka and Michiru will be same sex couple so I am sorry if I make you confuse but I didn't know. Thank for new information. Sorry for late update!

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N2: Hi guys I'm writer B I want to say sorry for late update. It is because of me I broke my hard disk and had sick. I hope you will forgive us. (^w^) Love&Peace…


End file.
